Disneyland 101
by Narutardgirl7
Summary: This is the result of Sasuke's punishment for returning. But Sakura and Naruto must give him the 101.


A note from the author: I don't own Naruto, all of these characters belong to the person who does. I am just writing this story for the public, and the amusement of myself. Read and please review I would really appreciate it.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he pulled him through the gates of Disneyland. Sakura followed slowly behind, snickering as Sasuke looked at her for help.

"I still don't see the point Naruto..." Sasuke groaned. He planted his feet in the ground and refused to move until the idiot told him what was sooo special about 'The happiest place on earth'.

"But Sasuke...it's DISNEYLAND! I mean come on. It has high thriller rides that make you throw up the food and what not you bought earlier. And--"

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't like throwing up. TAKE ME BACK TO KONOHA! I'D RATHER DO MY PUNISHMENT THAN THIS!!!!" Sakura laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her.

"But Sasuke..." She said, almost laughing. "This IS your punishment." His eyes got big, his mouth fell open, and he fell to his knees screaming to the sky. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Naruto and Sakura picked him up by his shoulders and pulled him along.

The giant colorful Mickey Mouse head made of flowers was right in front of them.

"Oh Naruto, mustn't we get another TEAM picture?" Sakura mocked a 'ladies' accent.

"Why yes Sakura. We SHOULD get a picture of the THREE of us." Naruto replied.

At this, Sasuke was silent. He stood where he was told to, and like a robot, he just stared at the camera as Sakura and Naruto had their fun with poses. Including one with just Sasuke and a random princess that was walking by. Little did Sasuke know, that that princess was going to be in his day later...

When they made their way to Main Street, passing by all of the smaller children screaming and running around, Naruto stopped. "Where to first Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Tomorrow land it is!" He smiled gleefully, and started skipping along. Sakura laughed and gave Sasuke a push on the back, forcing him to follow Naruto with regret.

He followed them to the Nemo ride, and waited for an EXTREMELY long time to get on the little Yellow Submarine. As he squeezed in between them on the seats, and listened to the opening, he could tell this was going to be a very loooong day. Well, it was a day right?

He almost wanted to smile at the children having fun pointing out where Nemo was. ALMOST.

Again, he followed Naruto to the Autopia Cars. He slid in to the driver's seat, refused to put on his seatbelt, and refused to actually drive the car… Of course, this wouldn't cut it. Naruto grabbed the seat belt, pulled it tight so Sasuke couldn't breathe, and stepped hard on the 'GO' paddle, sending their car forward and crashing into Sakura's bright pink one.

"AYA! Naruto be careful! We aren't allowed to go yet!" Sakura screamed when she turned around. When she saw that Sasuke was the one driving, she glared. "Don't think of this as payback Sasuke, I just might deliberately take you on the ride that will KILL YOU." She saw the cars in front of her begin driving, and sent her car flying down the path. Sasuke grabbed the steering wheel, and stepped on Naruto's foot. He squealed, banged his knee trying to get to his foot, and glared at Sasuke as he sped off trying to catch up with Sakura, preparing for revenge.

But it never happened. Sakura was too fast of a driver, even when they were in the 'four wheel drive' part. As they waited in the line to get out of their cars, Sasuke took the opportunity to take his revenge, he crashed his car into the bright neon pink one in front of him. But what he didn't realize was the woman's hair wasn't as pink as her car's.

"AHHH! Who in the world--?" The woman turned around, and sure enough, it wasn't Sakura...Sakura of course, took her time around a corner that Sasuke had not taken, and pulled in right behind them. She laughed at Sasuke's stupidity.

"Sasuke...What did you do to that poor woman?" She chuckled.

NOW Sasuke knew this day would never end.

After Autopia, it was Sakura's turn to pick. The rules stated she must stay within the land they were currently in. But there were only two rides left...Naruto took the good ones.

So she took them to Space Mountain, and instead of getting in the long line for the GOOD ride, she took a fast pass, and walked them back over to Buzz Light year. Sasuke was definitely MORE than thrilled...Note the sarcasm.

This time, he squeezed in next to Sakura, who handed him his blue and green 'shooter thingy' according to her wording.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Shoot."

"At what?! YOU?!"

She laughed. They turned the corner of the beginning of the ride, and she began shooting at the obvious targets in the room. They're might have even been signs that said 'shoot here' and Sasuke still wouldn't have understood.

"This is stupid..." He muttered, still trying to 'shoot' at Sakura's head.

"You're doing it wrong...that's why..." She took his gun and shot at one of the targets, making a loud buzzing sound and a bright green 1 come up on Sasuke's screen. He took hers and tried to shoot at the number.

"What's the number for?"

"OH STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND SHOOT!"

"I AM SHOOTING BUT YOUR NOT DEAD YET!!!!"

As they came up on the end, Sakura compared her number to the rankings.

"YES!! Galactic Hero!" Sasuke looked at the listings, but couldn't find his number. Of course, there it was, the perfect 1 at the bottom. But he pretended not to notice

"HA! Mine's so high it's not even up there!" He tried.

"Nice try Uchiha...But 1, only makes you a Space Cadet.... Go back to school."

He stumbled out of his car, and walked over to Naruto, who was already emailing their pictures to Tsunade.

"Nice picture Sasuke!" He smiled, showing him a very obvious picture of him and Sakura fighting over her gun.

Sakura laughed. "He thought if he stole my gun, that would make my numbers, his."

"Space Cadet....Hn. Pathetic."

"Oh Sasuke, you know it was only a game...get over it whiny boy."

He smirked. She was spot on, if he only could have gotten hold of her gun, he would have control of her number! Right? He could have made it smaller?

He decided to shrug it off, and wait whatever was next.

"Well..." Naruto sighed. "What time are the passes for Sakura-Chan?" Naruto smiled.

"10:00" Too far off for her to be happy with.

"Should we eat breakfast? Snack? Or go to another land?"

They both looked at Sasuke for the answer. He shook his head. "You know I don't like breakfast.... Especially...." He glanced around at the children running around. "Here..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered something inaudible to Naruto, but 'clearly' heard by the emotionless boy next to her.

"I AM NOT A CRABBY WAITER SAKURA!!!!!" Sasuke screamed at her.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his teammates. Sakura was laughing, and almost falling to her knees. Naruto watched at Sasuke stood looking ALMOST embarrassed.

"Hurry up Sakura...You're making a scene!" he whispered to her. He glared at the people staring and walking by.

"I---I didn't say crabby waiter Uchiha!!" She continued laughing. "I said baby hater!!!" She started to get up, but quickly fell back down again, except this time on a certain frustrated Sasuke. In fact, he was so frustrated; he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Where's the nearest trash can Dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto calmly. Sakura stopped squirming and stared surprised at Sasuke.

"Put me down and I wont take you on the ride that will kill you." She threatened. Sasuke grunted and plopped her on the ground. "I'm hungry." He walked straight ahead, not caring where he was headed, and then slowly began to push into a run. He came to a large building that looked like it was intended to be from the future. But it wasn't a very good attempt. He glanced behind him, and saw Naruto and Sakura running to catch up to him. This was one of the only moments where he was glad there were children around, to block their way. He found where the stairs were leading to the turning walls. All he had to figure out was where the door was. But all he saw was a ling of people leading around the corner. He waited behind them calmly, pretending he knew what he was doing. He looked back down on the ground, seeing Naruto and Sakura frantically trying to find him. Sakura finally looked up, and caught sight of Sasuke's hair sticking up from behind the railing, and then followed her eyes down in between the bars, seeing the rest of Sasuke pathetically trying to hide behind open slits.

"Found him..." She whispered as she busted out into a run up the stairs, pushing people to the side, occasionally saying sorry.

"SAKURA-CHAN WAIT!!!!!" Naruto slowly caught up with her, and stood next to them in line for the ride.

"Sasuke you do realize you go in line for another ride, right?" Naruto asked, wondering whether Sasuke knew what he was doing.

Sasuke inwardly cursed at himself, and gulped. "I know...I'm...........Excited for this one?" He leaned in toward Sakura, hopeful that she wouldn't spill what he was about to say. "What ride is this?"

Sakura laughed loudly. "Wh---what ride is this?!? Wow Sasuke you really are a Disney-Noob. We need to train you...." She smirked shoving him toward the open gap left in the line. Inside seemed to be a deserted room full of old, and new, pieces of…junk…Sakura lead them to what seemed to be a front doorstep. A woman came out of the 'house' and introduced herself, and told a fake story about how her family came up with the idea for the house. Sasuke didn't understand what was so special about this house until they started the lighting effects. Of course, why didn't he think of it sooner, this was some sort of 'this is the future' ride wasn't it?

He walked around the house, wishing silently that he could rebuild his home to be exactly like this, but obviously it would be too expensive.

To Sasuke, this wasn't really a ride, it was a glimpse into what he wanted his life to be like. You could do everything from a push of a button, and he wouldn't even have to get up off his couch. Isn't that every man's dream?

To Sakura, this was a waste of her time. She knew even these 'smart' inventions were never actually going to become a reality in the current economy. But she wouldn't want to crush Naruto's dreams.

But to Naruto, he felt like he was permanently staying there. "Sakura-Chan! When do we check-in?!" His excited voice rang out towards her.

"Never." She would reply solumly as she moved towards the exit. "Sasuke!!" Sakura called to him like an owner would a dog. And surprisingly, he came running…"Its time for Space Mountain, you've been a good boy, you deserve a treat."

Hey everyone!

That was the first Chapter. I'm so excited to be writing more. I actually just went to Disneyland, so I hope I don't mess anything up name wise…Please review and give me any suggestions for the story. I would really appreciate it. =]


End file.
